In this project we hope to isolate one or more odor receptor molecules, using immunological and electrophysiological methods to prove that the molecules are, indeed, receptors. The distribution of the receptor molecules will then be mapped at the levels of gross anatomy, light, and electron microscopy, by modifying antibodies for use of specific stains.